fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NPH
NPH (or National Preference Hockey) is a hockey video game being made by for the PlayStation 3. In the game, 20 teams are dreamed up by the creator (me) and their team name defines what's special about them. If they are called the Fighters, they will use boxing gloves for goaltending and a staff for shooting the hockey ball. Gameplay & Controls You decide on one of the made-up teams to play as, then you go out onto a field. You then use your teams' special advantage to help you score on the net. *L - Move *R - Deke/Goaltend *R2 - Pass *↓↑ on R - Slapshot *R1 - Use Special Advantage. Teams Cincinnati Cavemen *Jersey - Brown *Special Advantage - Shooters can press R1 hit the ground near the ball to make it bounce up, then by pressing R1 again, they can take a big smack at the ball towards the net with their club. The goaltender, who is riding on a Triceratops, will just spin around to block shots when R1 is pressed. New England Gourmets *Jersey - White *Special Advantage - Shooters, by pressing R1, can scoop the ball up with their spatula's, run towards the net and then either press R1 to take a big shot, or just hold in R1 to try and dump the puck into the net. The goalie acts just like a normal goalie, but he has pots on his hands and refrigerators on his legs. The refrigerators are open, which will catch anything that comes his way, as will the pots. Utah Battalion *Jersey - Dark Green *Special Advantage - Shooters can pick the ball up with R1 using the claws on their rifles, they can't move after this, but aiming with R and pressing R1 again will cause the rifle to unleash a blast of air, propelling the ball towards the net. The goaltender rides a tank and will move around on foot and press R1 to catch any balls that come his way. By quickly pressing R1 again, he will insert the ball into the tank, get inside, and fire it towards the net in an attempt at a goal. Golden State Gamers *Jersey - Black *Special Advantage - Players can press R1 to create a pixel person to score on the net. They use R to move them and they press R1 to shoot. Players can move the original player with L. Goalies can type on a computer to make a machine do special actions to block the ball. The keyboard used for typing comes with the game. London Fighters *Jersey - Red *Special Advantage - Players can press R1 to attack other players if they don't have the puck. If they do have the puck, they will jump. Goalies will punch the ball away with their boxing glove. Long Island Liberties *Jersey - Teal *Special Advantage - Shooters can press R1 to fling the puck in the air, and when the time is right, press R1 again to hit it with the tip of the flag, firing it toward the net. Goalies will use a torch to hit the ball away or eliminate it from play, or they can block it with a book. Watsonville Clowns *Jersey - Purple *Special Advantage - Shooters can balance on a stick and flip it around to shoot the ball towards the net. Goalies will ride on ball and use a large balance stick to block the ball. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Hockey Games